Furria
|independence=from Benetia |formed=837 |ruler=King Milo Furry (since 1263) See previous rulers |government=Absolute monarchy |capitol=Furrington |other cities= *Yonkers (largest) *Samutropolis |population=25,384,294 (as of 1350) |demonym=Furrian |drives on the=Right |first appearance="Velvet vs. Leamy" }}Furria, officially the Kingdom of Furria, is a nation located on the New Continent. It is the most populous, powerful, and culturally prominent state on the land mass. An absolute monarchy, Furria has been ruled by a long string of monarchs, the current being King Milo Furry, whose reign began in 1263. The King's subjects are vast and widely diverse in species, with everyone from humans to bears to crabs being allowed citizenship. Furria's capital city is Furrington. Furria is, historically, a global superpower, seen in their complete absorption and annexation of Samua during the Furrian War, a country that once existed on the south shore of present-day Furria. The Samuan ethnic group that still exists as a demographic minority within Furria has expressed nationalism of a rebellious nature over the years since the War, which often causes ebbing-and-flowing controversy in the Furrian media and politics, and civil unrest between those who have different opinions on the War's outcome. Furria is the broad setting for most Judge Mia episodes, a series that shaped pop culture and entertainment of Furria for decades after the series ended. History Old Continent roots (until 555) Furrian roots can be traced back to the Old Continent, in the country of Benetia. Benetia is one of the oldest nations to still exist, and it is the sole contributor to the colonists that would eventually become Furria. St. Bearemy founded Benetia in 120, also founding the city of Oldenburg at the same time. He became known as the Lord of Oldenburg, the first in a dynasty that would eventually migrate to the New Continent. The Lords of Oldenburg ended their rule of Benetia in 501 for unknown reasons, the fiteenth and final Lord being Lord Bearemetrius of Oldenburg. Nearly sixty years later, Griswold the Furry of Oldenburg (the great-grandson of Lord Bearemetrius, the final Lord) made one of the first-ever voyages to the New Continent in 555. It is unclear whether Griswold the Furry discovered the New Continent, or if it had already been found. Beginnings on the New Continent (555-837) Griswold the Furry's son, Bearemetrius Furry (named after his great-great-grandfather, the final Lord of Oldenburg), founded Furringtowne in 603, the first organized civilization in the area that would later become modern-day Furria. Bearemetrius Furry became the first governor of Furringtowne. He was succeeded by his son, Templeton Furry, as the governer of Furringtowne, followed by Templeton's son, and his grandson after that. Eventually, the line of governors evolved into a kingship. Wild Bear Furry, the thirteen-times-great-grandson of the last Lord of Oldenburg, officially founded the Kingdom of Furria in 837, becoming the first king. As a young nation (837-1240s) :See also: List of monarchs Not much is known about Furria in the centuries after being founded. The country allowed slavery in its economy until 1111, when King Nudist Bear Furry (the eleventh king of Furria) finally abolished it. In 1164, during King Alphabet Bear's rule, Furria was given a large royal palace as a gift from Samua (the country to the south of Furria), meant to be a new living quarters for the royal family. The new home became known as Furrington Palace. Prior to the building of the palace, the king and his family had lived on a large estate called the Grand House, which was restored for historical purposes after the Furrington Palace was introduced. King Cave Bear, the father of the current King Milo, became king in 1199 following King Alphabet Bear's death. King Cave Bear would be the first monarch to be affected by the violent and substantial Furrian War in the final years of his reign. Before and during the Furrian War (1240s-1267) Adversity between Furria and Samua (the country bordering Furria in the south) had been simmering since the 1240s. This was partly due to the ideological differences between the two (Samua was a democracy, and looked down upon Furria's absolute monarchy). Furria and Samua were also both competing for resources found off their shared east coast, and also had several small border disputes. The tension hit its peak in January of 1263, when Furria formerly announced that it would no longer recognize Samua as a sovereign nation, but a part of Furria instead. This announcement sent the extremely-nationalist Samuans into a furious frenzy. In March 1263, invading insurgents from Samua assassinated King Cave Bear, a bloody response to the king's statement earlier that year. The death of King Cave Bear forced Prince Milo (Cave Bear's eldest son) to be quickly indited as king in 1263, when he was just ten years old. The young King Milo proved to be an excellent ruler and military commander, becoming one of the most highly-praised kings in Furria's history. As the war went on, the goal of both nations was to annex the other, making it apart of their own land. Furria eventually achieved this goal in 1267, defeating the Samuans and annexing the land they had conquered. By winning the war, several of the largest cities on the continent came under Furrian rule, including Yonkers and Samutropolis. Present day (1267 - present) :See Current royal family After winning the war, the youthful King Milo became an icon of power and dominance over the world, leading Furria to become the superpower it is viewed as today. In 1277, King Milo married Mopsy Rodgers, a Furrian commoner. The current King and Queen have seventeen children (two of which are adopted), and seven known grandchildren. King Milo currently serves as the Justice Supreme of the nation, an all-powerful judge who has the ability to override any decision made by the rest of the judicial system. Present-day Furria continues to remain in a healthy position of power, and has only gained more prestige and respect in the years since its greatest triumph, the Furrian War. Geography Mainland Furria is roughly 150 miles east to west by 150 miles north to south. It shares a border with Elland to the west and Bangladult to the north and west. Otherwise, the kingdom is surrounded by the World Ocean to the east and south. Furria is the second-largest country by land area on the New Continent (second to Bangladult), and the fourth-largest country in the world. The Benetian River runs northwest to east in the northern half of the country, bisecting Furrington and emptying into the ocean. In the south, the Samu and Fragile Rivers merge about 20 miles north of Yonkers and empty into the ocean. Cities Furria's largest city is Yonkers, located on the south coast. Many of Furria's large cities are located along the south coast, with the next largest population center, Furrington, situated on the Benetian River in the northern half of the country. Various smaller towns, such as Monkeytown, Monaunkibou, and Port Milo are scattered throughout the country. List of cities *Skippy *Timbertown *Yonkers }} Overseas territories Furria owns two overseas territories apart from the mainland. Bearmuda is a small island located about 200 miles southwest of the New Continent, south of the equator. The other territory is known as the Furrian Annex, situated in Brinkland, a large island roughly 170 miles northeast of mainland Furria, near the polar ice cap. List of monarchs Current royal family King Milo and Queen Mopsy have seventeen children, two of which are adopted and cannot succeed to the throne. (1294-1295) *Prince Frisky Furry (born 1295; adopted 1299) *Prince Sparky Furry (born 1296) *Princess Shadow Furry (born 1296) *Prince Cheeky Furry (born 1296; adopted 1304) *Prince Dusty Furry (born 1297) *Princess Moony Furry (born 1298; married Eduardo von Monkingsquire in 1334) **Prince Waylin von Monkingsquire (born 1335) *Prince Leonardo Furry (born 1299) *Prince Skippy Furry (born 1300) *Prince Flutter Furry (born 1302) *Princess Scrumptious Furry (born 1308; married Tony Elephanty in 1337) }} Category:Countries Category:New Continent countries Category:Monarchies Category:Locations Category:Geography